the_principality_of_lillefandomcom-20200213-history
Louis II, Sovereign Prince of Lille
Louis II Alexandre '''SouthPark634 (6th May 1911 - Present) is the current Sovereign Prince of Lille of the House of Bourbon-Parma, ruling as such since the assassination of his father, Louis I, in August 1935. He inherited a turbulent nation from his father, full of conspiracy and political turbulence. It is believed that his father was assassinated by communist bodies and revolutionaries, which has compounded on top of the instability. He is known for his love of art and culture, promoting its development in Lille, as well as his harsh stance against the leftist political parties in Lille. He has been a noted opponent of the Communist Party, advocating many times for it to be banned and for communists to be banished from Lille. He is known to be pro-German, hoping to maintain strong ties and contacts with the German Emperor Wilhelm II. He has maintained French culture within Lille, however. Biography '''Birth Louis II was born on May 6th, 1911 at the Grand Ducal Palace in Luxembourg to Louis de Bourbon-Parma and his wife, Princess Victoria Louise of Prussia. His father was a descendant of the House of Bourbon and thus the Capetian dynasty, while his mother was the daughter of Kaiser Wilhelm II, making his ancestry prestigious. His father was third in line to inherit Luxembourg at the time of his birth, though this would not be his ultimate destiny. He was not expected to inherit anything from birth. Early Life He spent his early life between the Grand Ducal Palace and Berlin, where he spent frequent periods visiting his German relatives with his mother and siblings. He was appointed a tutor, Francois Bissette, and was given an extensive education. in 1918, when he was seven, his father was named Sovereign Prince of Lille after the victory of Louis' grandfather, Kaiser Wilhelm II, in the great war. Thus, he and his family moved to Lille and took residence there, where they became the Princely Family. Louis' father established a constitution for Lille, which granted the Prince considerable influence though limited his power with sharing between the parliament and the Prince. Louis became a proponent of the idea of the constitutional monarchy, liking the balance and stability it brought. He was a supporter of the first Prime Minister, Edouard Moreau, a conservative. Hereditary Prince of Lille He became Hereditary Prince (heir to the Princely Seat), upon his father's proclamation in 1918. He was seven when he was granted the title, which he was entitled to as the eldest son and heir of the Prince. He also became entitled to the style of ''Serene Highness, ''as did the rest of his family. Louis I was given a German mandate to rule any way he saw fit, absolute or constitutional. In the end, the Prince chose to enact a constitution, which became official in 1919. The first elections in Lille were held in 1919, where the newly formed LCP (Lillean Conservative Party) was elected to office. Edouard Moreau was elected Prime Minister, where he quickly won the support of both the Prince and Louis himself. Even at a young age, Louis was notably interested in politics. He was a moderate monarchist, believing in the necessity of a monarch and a ruling family, though supporting the idea of a constitution and political freedoms for the people. WIP Category:Princely Family Category:Characters